warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn Reapers
The Dawn Reapers are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter. Raised during the Ultima Founding and created from Raven Guard gene-seed, this fleet-based Chapter is comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines. Despite the proven stability of their gene-seed, the marines of the Dawn Reapers demonstrate a slightly heightened resistance to toxins - even for a Space Marine. As a Chapter, a culture of strong disdain for the traitor legions is instilled in the the Dawn Reapers with a particularly vigorous hatred for the XIV Legion - the Death Guard. Chapter History A result of the millenia that Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl spent working on the tasking given to him by Primarch Roboute Guilliman, to create a legion of even greater transhuman warriors than the mighty Space Marines - stronger, quicker, and more deadly - the Dawn Reapers were established to shore-up the defenses along the western edge of the Calixis Sector. Standing ready as a Chapter to defend the Imperium of Man against the devastating atrocities unleashed by the birth of the Great Rift and the Forces of Chaos, the Dawn Reapers are often found patrolling the tumultuous fringes of the Koronus Expanse - giving pause to the raiders, heretics, and xenos that prey on Imperium ships transiting the area. Although very few survived the process, the Chapter is led by a handful of the "Rubicon Primaris" - Space Marines who underwent the deadly and highly experimental process of transformation to become a Primaris Marine. Chapter Homeworld As a fleet-based Chapter, the Dawn Reapers do not claim any particular planet as a homeworld. Instead, they choose to induct initiates into the Chapter from the various Feral-, Feudal-, and Death-Worlds they encounter in their pursuit of the Imperium's enemies. Fortress-Monastery The Dawn Reapers employ two Battle Barges, the Penitent's Respite and Absolution, along with several Strike Cruisers. Chapter Organisation Much like their Raven Guard progenitors, the Dawn Reapers adhere to the general Codex Astartes organizational structure and provisions. On the whole, they see the Codex as a very effective and proven set of guidelines for strategic and operational success. The Dawn Reapers do not, however, believe in it to the degree that it is seen as an inviolable doctrine to be obeyed-without-question. Regarding their deployments and structure, the Chapter maintains a fair degree of flexibility. In battle they tend to favor maintaining a "standoff distance" to employ ranged weaponry and the precise application of firepower whenever possible. Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture A strong disdain of heretics and the Traitor Legions is instilled in the Dawn Reaper Chapter. While nothing less would be expected of the Emperor's "Angels of Death", the Dawn Reapers take it to a particularly high degree bordering on overzealousness. This zeal is tempered by an equally strong, and seemingly contradictory, emphasis placed on self-control and pragmaticism. The utmost importance is placed on completing the given mission over all other concerns. Chapter members been known at times to find a new "interpretation" of mission directives however, to allow them to purge heretic cults or destroy chaos warbands in the vicinity of their objectives - particularly when those warbands or cults involve the Death Guard, whom the Dawn Reapers have grown to despise over all other followers of the Chaos gods. Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Per the documentation of their Chapter's founding, the Dawn Reapers are descended from the gene-seed Corvus Corax. Primarch's Curse: Notable Campaigns Indomitus Crusade (ca. 999.M41-111.M42) - Under command of its Chapter Master, the Dark Reapers pursued a Death Guard warband from the Koronus Expanse to the Calixis Sector. The Dawn Reapers had caught the Daemon fleet as they had begun to inflict a path of defilement through the Sector when a detachment of the Draconith Star Dragons Chapter of space marines arrived. Were it not for the distress signals the Dawn Reaper Librarians picked up from Vigilus, the Dawn Reapers would likely have over-run and out-maneuvered the warband, thus ending their trail of destruction and desecration. Ultimately, they diverted to Vigilus and participated in a series of missions against the Chaos incursions there while the Draconith Star Dragons put down the Death Guard warband. Deathwatch Service No members of the Dawn Reapers have been known to be seconded to the service of the Deathwatch at this time. Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Dawn Reaper space marines wear grey power armor with the right arm and pauldron colored deep red. The emblem on the chest, often a winged skull, as well as the trim of the pauldrons are bronze. Company colors are displayed in the center of the power armor backpack, with the squad markings often found on the left knee in black numerals. Rank or specialization is indicated by the coloration of the helmet with a Sergeant having a red helmet, a Lieutenant having a red helmet with a vertical bronze stripe down the center, and a Captain having an all bronze helmet. Librarians and Apothecaries have a blue or white helmet, respectively, with a left pauldron of matching color. The chapter badge is a deep red and generally displayed on the left pauldron. Chapter Badge The Dawn Reaper Chapter badge is a red skull superimposed over the lower portion of a starburst - indicative of the death they bring, oftentimes at sunrise with the rising sun at their backs. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Allies Raptors - 2nd founding Loyalist Space Marines Chapter Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: